Silent Reverence
by Bella-faye
Summary: Something is happening to Grace,first year Slytherin.She's stubborn, willful, and defiant,but she is also alone and afraid.Terrified, really. With a heartbreaking past,and an uncertain future Grace is thrown head first into a world she never knew existed
1. Empty Bliss

Something is happening to Grace,first year 's stubborn, willful, and defiant, but she is also alone and , really. With a heartbreaking past,and an uncertain future Grace is thrown head first into a world she never knew existe

**New Story :D Yay! I hoe you all like this. For all My Emma Wade readers, I highly apologize for not updating. I have a frightening case of writers block, and so I am trying to clear it up by writing this. I have the plot for this story clearly laid out, so I shouldn't suffer the same with this story. Fear not!**

**Chapter 1, Empty Bliss**

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Students were called up to the small stool, and a hat was put upon their head. Sometimes it would shout out an answer right away, and other it took longer.

"Silverman, Grace" My heart jumped as I heard the headmaster call my name loudly. _Breathe, just breathe._ I told myself as I forced my feet to carry me forward, and up to the little stool.

"No need to be nervous now, dear." A professor told me as I took the seat.

"Ready now?" I nodded my head in assent and she placed the old hat on my head.

_Now, now, now. Who do we have here? Grace Silverman. Where to put you, where to put you__,_ the Hat muttered at me. I jumped a little when I heard the voice in my head. _ Just breathe. Perfectly normal._

_Ha. Nervous, are we now? Hmmm, a bit unconfident, but you do put up a good face don't you? Yes, yes, I see. Stubborn, willful, defiant, and yet...afraid. But where to put you...Gryffindor is not for you. Neither Hufflepuff. You are quite intelligent, but...no. You need things..._

_Like what?_ I wondered to myself silently.

_A home. You need a home_.

My heart dropped into my stomach as the Hat said that._ I already have a home._

_Mmmm...I see. SLYTHERIN!_

I jumped out of the seat as quickly as possible, almost knocking the stool over. My face heated with embarrassment. The Professor took the Sorting Hat off of my head as I scrambled down and walked in the direction of the applauding table. I paused for a moment, looking for a place to sit. They all eyed me as the applause died down, and I raised my chin and stood straight as if to challenge them. I could tell this was going to be an important moment. An older boy raised an eyebrow at me and nodded once.

I felt a knot loosen itself in my stomach. _I'm glad I got that over with_, I thought as two students parted so there was room for me to sit.

I sat down, smoothing my skirt over my knees, ankles crossed, and my back straight. The girl sitting to my left turned and offered her hand to me.

"Hello, my name's Aaliyah, I'm a second year. Welcome to Slytherin." I returned her smile with one of my own, and shook her hand lightly.

"First year."I replied, she nodded once, and turned away to talk to another girl.

Sighing slightly, I examined my surroundings. There were boys and girls sitting along the long table, there didn't seem to be any particular order to the seating. _They all look rather nice._ I thought with relief. I didn't feel like having to mess with someone just yet. There were five other first years, scattered around the table. Two girls, and three boys. Everyone around me were either talking to each other or listening to the Headmaster ramble on about the Care Of Magical Creatures' teachers' pets.

"...and so, please, be careful when entering the grounds near Hagrid's hut. And with that said, let the feast begin!" He said with a wide sweep of his arms, eyes twinkling. _Holy crap, _ I thought as a feast spread itself out on the table in front of me. Quickly everyone reached forward and began to serve themselves, and I followed the suit, placing a roll and a small amount of chicken on my plate with a side of salad.

I watched everyone around me as I ate my dinner in silence. _Better to observe before jumping in. I want to test the waters, not drown._ A boy with short, chocolate colored hair turned and looked in my direction. I tensed immediately.

"Hey!" He said loudly, and I raised an eyebrow at him in response. "Hey, what's you're name, girl?"

"Grace."

He gave a short, barking laugh, "No, stupid. Your family name." _Stupid? Really?_ I sighed, "Silverman. Grace Silverman."

"Huh." Was all he said before turning around, ending the conversation.

No one else spoke to me for the rest of dinner, and when it ended everyone stood up and began to exit the great hall, walking slowly. Since I had no idea where I was going, I just followed the crowd.

"Slytherin first years!" I heard a girls' voice shout out over the crowded noise. "Over hear please!" I followed the voice to all tall girl with flaming red hair. There were two other girls, and three boys as well.

"Now, please follow me girls, and boys please follow Greg." A tall dark haired boy nodded and the boys branched off into another group. "I'll explain everything. My name is Sasha, and I'm a Prefect. Now, if you girls have any trouble what so ever you may come to me for advice, help, or guidance. Our Head Of House, Professor Snape, will give all of the rules once we enter the common room." Sasha walked briskly, and I had to break into a half walk half jog to keep up with her; but I wasn't going to complain.

"Our common room is in the dungeons, same place that the Potions Class is held. It can get rather cold down there" She said with a slight glance back at us, "so I hope you all brought something warm to wear at night." She slowed down a bit when she saw us struggling to keep pace with her.

"The boys and girls dormitories are separate, and are off limits to the opposite sex. Trust me, we _will_ know if you breach that rule. So do not do it, or there will be consequences. Each year level has a separate bathroom, to give more privacy, but you three will be sharing one. It is connected to your dormitory. I know, of course, how girls can be when sharing a bathroom, so I suggest you all talk to one another and try to work out some sort of schedule. There are two shower stalls, and since there are only three of you that should not be a problem. If you have 'female needs'" She glanced back again and snorted in amusement as we all blushed, "then the nessacary items are under the sink." _We're eleven. I don't think any of us have 'female needs' just yet._ I thought in slight amusement.

"Now, here is our common room." She approached a rather large portrait of a grimacing old man and said, "Trickle Leaves". The portrait swung open to reveal a large doorway leading to the common room, where all the older students were already standing, or lounging on the couches and chairs.

Stepping through the door I looked around in wonder. The room was decorated in Slytherin green and silver, and was half hard wood floor, and half plush carpeting. A large fireplace lay at one side of the room, with various tables and book shelves near it, and on the other side were couches and chairs. In the back of the room there were two curving staircases, each leading to a different door.

Just as we reached the rest of the students, a tall man came in, his robes billowing around him.

"Welcome to Slytherin first years, and welcome back to the rest of you." He turned toward myself and the rest of the first years, the boys had joined back up with us. "In this house we have rules, more rules then some of the other houses, but then, it is all for the good of it."

"You will be in bed, and stay there when curfew hits. There will be now midnight wanderings, and no staying up until all hours finishing school work that should have been done before bed. If you are ill, whether it is in the middle of the night, or during the day, you will either come to myself, one of your Prefects, or directly to Madam Pomfrey. You hide a sickness from me,and there will be consequences. I expect you all to behave like proper human beings at meal times, and to be respectful of all of you Professors. Fighting is prohibited." His gaze wandered over all of us, studying each of us in turn.

"The last rule, no doubt the most important, is that Slytherin is a family. When you have no where else to go, you can find a home here." My mind floated back to what the Sorting Hat had said to me earlier, _You__ need a home._ _Is this what that barmy hate ment?_ And without further comment, Professor Snape turned sharply and stroad away.

"Well!"Sasha exclaimed, "Why don't you all go up to your rooms. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Girls your room is on the second level up." And with that she left us standing there, walking away to reunite with her classmates.

Heaving a sigh I marched forward to the staircase, the other two girls following behind me. I climbed the stairs steadily, until I came to the second floor, and opened the door to our room.

Three beds were set a bit apart from each other, with a trunk at the end of each. Bed coverings were folded in a neat pile at the top of each bed on the pillows, waiting to be made.

"So..." I looked back as I walked over to the bed with my trunk and began to make the bed up.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Laura Holmes." Said the blonde haired girl cheerfully.

"I'm Trinity Varce." The other girl stated coldly, turning away.

"Erm, well I'm Grace Silverman." _This is highly awkward._ I thought to myself with a grimace.

"Well, I'm from Yorkshire. Live with my Mum and Dad there, and I have a dog, oh and by the way I have a cat, she's around here somewhere I'm sure. I hope you don't mind. Her name is Miss Kitty. I know, cute, right? So anyway, I'm from yorkshire, and I'm a pureblood, of course. And-"

"Can you just, like, shut up?" Trinity asked in a strained voice, Laura's jaw dropped in shock.

"How rude! I don't want to talk to _you_ anyway, if your so rude."She replied in a little huff. Trinity just rolled her eyes and continued to unpack her trunk. _This is going to be fun. A bunch of arguing girls. Woo whoo. Well, still it's an improvement I suppose._

"Do you mind if I use this wardrobe?" I asked, pointing to the large cabinet between Laura's bed and my own.

"Oh sure, go ahead. But is it alright if we share? I mean I don't mind at all, but I mean-" I cut her off, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's fine." She blushed a little, and looked down at he feet.

"Sorry about that. I ramble when I get nervous. It's a thing."

"We noticed." Trinity muttered across the room.

"Ha, it's alright. We all have then, this is mine." I said as I pulled out a stuffed owl.

"I can hardly sleep with out her" I admitted sheepishly. The mood in the room lightened immensely after that was said, and we all finished unpacking in a comfortable silence.

"So, now what?" Laura asked in a bored voice.

"Erm...well I was going to read..."I trailed off as I pulled a book off of the small shelf by my bed.

"Ohhhh, but I wanna get to know each other!" She replied, bouncing on he bed slightly. _I never thought there were such...perky, people in Slytherin._

Trinity gave a loud sigh from her bed, "Well, why don't you ask your questions. I have a feeling you won't stop pestering us until you do."

Laura gave a slight frown at Trinity's words, but when I told her to go ahead she brightened considerably.

"Ok! Well. Did you guys bring an animal with you? Like I said before, I have a cat."

"I brought an owl."

"I didn't bring a pet." I told her. _I kind of wish I had, though. Could have picked one up in Diagon Alley...oh well._

"Huh. Well. What do you guys think of our Head of House? I think he seems kind of scary." _Is this girl for real?_

"He seems alright."_ A girl of few words, Trinity._

"I think he'll be a bit strict. But he also seems to have our best interests in mind, and wants to keep us well. I think Slytherin is a really close knit House." _A home..._

"Yeah, I think so too. We get our schedules tomorrow, did you know?" She continued on, not waiting for an answer. "I can't wait to start classes tomorrow morning."

A grunt was Trinity's oh so articulate response.

I just sighed.

"Are you guys home sick? Do you miss your family? I miss my Mum..." She trailed off, a look of loneliness flashing across her face.

"Not really. I'm glad to get out of my house, to many people. I have three brothers and two sisters. All younger."

"That must be awful, Trinity! I can't imagine living so many younger children. What about you Grace?"

_Do I miss my family? Do I?_ I asked myself in silence."No."_ A good safe answer. And the truth._

"Oh, well then." Laura hopped off of her bed, "I'm going to go down to the common room, maybe I'll meet some more friends, would you like to come with?" she asked, looking form myself to Trinity.

Trinity shook her head silently. I found myself standing up book in hand, and Laura's face brightened.

"I'll go. Might as well get it over with, right?" I brushed my light brown hair back with my hand, and smoothed my bangs.I had hung my robes up earlier, and so i was only wearing the school issued skirt, white stockings, and a white shirt. I shivered in the cool air, but elected not to bring a sweater with me. I would have to get used to it eventually.

"Right, come on!" She began to scamper forward, then stopped abruptly.

"Wait. Do I look ok?" I surveyed her skeptically, taking her question seriously. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she was wearing a black sweater over a long sleeved white shirt, with her school skirt and stockings.

"You look fine," I told her truthfully. I stepped out of the doorway and walked beside her down the staircase, chin held high, back straight, and adopting an air of pure confidence.

I stepped off the stairs lightly and made my way to the fireplace and settled myself on a chair in front of it, with my feet tucked under me. _Hopefully Laura won't mind that I'm not 'mingling' with her. At least everyone can see me, get their stares in, and leave me alone tomorrow. _I opened my book and began reading.

_'counter-jinxes are not named properly, because that "counter-jinx" is a term simply used to make jinxes seem more acceptable. Jinxes are not at acceptable and the witch or wizard who uses a jinx to get out of trouble to to cause trouble should not be considered a true witch to wizard. The jinx is not a type of magic that should be used in sophisticated wizardry circles.'_

I snorted quietly. _Any magic can come in handy in some situations, does't matter if it's a hex or a curse. You use what you have. _

"As much as I value widening the breadth of your knowledge, Miss. Silverman, it is ten minutes until curfew and i suggest that you get up to your room and get ready for bed" I looked up in surprise to see Professor snap staring down at me with a raised eyebrow. I raised one of my own in response.

"Alright then. Thank you, sir, for warning me. I don't want to be breaking any rules on my first night here, do I?"

"No, you certainly do not. What were you reading, if I may ask?"

I held the book up for him see.

"_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard" He read. "A bit advanced for you, I'd say."

"I have to disagree, sir." I replied, not about to let this man belittle my intelligence.

"Indeed. Well, off to bed with you. I expect you to be fully awake for classes tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." I replied and began walking away. I saw something come by my face and flinched instinctively, stopping.

"Miss. Silverman, please take your book with you."He said handing me my book, and eyeing me curiously.

"Thank you, sir. Good night, sir." He nodded once and walked away from me, in the direction of an older student who seemed to have dozed off while reading.

I walked slowly up the stairs and to my room and changed into long pants and a t-shirt. _I'll take a shower in the morning._ I thought with a yawn as I settled down into my covers.

_I'm so glad I'm finally here...even if Laura is a bit barmy. _I chuckled softly into my pillow._ I hope classes will go alright in the morning, I really am very nervous. Good thing I can hide that. Some people pick up on nervousness like sharks do blood. Then they go in for the kill._

_A home. That's what the Sorting Hat said I needed. I wonder how much it knows. I wonder how much Professor Snape knows._ I tensed, then relaxed slightly._ Nothing. He knows nothing. _

I reached down and lightly brushed my fingers over a large dark bruise that I knew was on my upper thigh. Wincing, I pulled my hand away. _Much better here._

So, what do you think? Love? Hate? Could be better? etc? Well, I hope you all liked it :)

Night! Oh, and review please, if you don't mind!


	2. Written On The Bullet

_**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! i really do! Please, Please Please review!**_

_**And fi anyone would like to beta, please contact me!**_

_Last time_

I walked slowly up the stairs and to my room and changed into long pants and a t-shirt. _I'll take a shower in the morning._ I thought with a yawn as I settled down into my covers.

_I'm so glad I'm finally here...even if Laura is a bit barmy. _I chuckled softly into my pillow._ I hope classes will go alright in the morning, I really am very nervous. Good thing I can hide that. Some people pick up on nervousness like sharks do blood. Then they go in for the kill._

_A home. That's what the Sorting Hat said I needed. I wonder how much it knows. I wonder how much Professor Snape knows._ I tensed, then relaxed slightly._ Nothing. He knows nothing._

I reached down and lightly brushed my fingers over a large dark bruise that I knew was on my upper thigh. Wincing, I pulled my hand away. _Much better here._

Chapter 2, Written On The Bullet

Laura, was, to say the least not a morning person. "Trinity, I swear if you don't get out of the shower I am going to hex you!" I heard this through a curtain of water, muffled behind the bathroom door.

"Why don't you yell at Grace?" she questioned, curiously.

"Because I LIKE Grace. Now, hurry up!" She demanded, and I heard her stomp away from the bathroom door.

"Someone is not a morning person." I heard Trinity mutter from the shower stall next to me. I turned my water off and reached out to grab my towel, to dry off with. I wrapped it about myself and stepped out of the shower; glancing around myself self consciously I dried myself off and dressed quickly. I stepped out of the bathroom, while I was towel drying my hair.

"Thank Merlin!" Laura sighed loudly and rushed past me without a second glance. I grabbed my wand off of my bed side table and cast a drying charm on my hair._ Ah, a spell every witch should know._ I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail, letting bits of hair in front of my ears stay loose, and brushed down my bangs. I threw my Slytherin robes on, put my wand in the waist of my skirt, _I really have to get some kind of holder. That hardly looks lady like, _and picked up my small bag that held quills, ink, and other such things.

"Trinity, Laura, if you don't hurry up you'll miss breakfast!" I said in a slightly raised voice. I heard a shower head turn off, then a few seconds later another. In less then ten minutes we were all on our way to the Great Hall.

"Ah, there you three are." Sasha exclaimed upon seeing us enter the great hall. She handed each of a schedule. I took it, and sat down at the table with Laura on one side of me and an unknown boy on the other.

Monday: Herbology with Hufflepuff, Charms with Gryffindor, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor

Tuesday: Potions with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff

Wednesday:Free Period, Charms with Gryffindor, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor

Thursday: Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Astronomy with Gryffindor

Friday:Care Of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff, Potions with Gryffindor, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor

Sounds good enough to me, I thought to myself and folded it up and placed it in a pocket on the outside of my robe.

"We all have the same schedules, right? Since we're first years?" Laura asked me anxiously.

"Yes, I believe so. It would only make sense to have it that way." I replied, taking and orange and starting to peel it.

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to be alone." She told me in a matter of fact voice.

I said nothing and continued to peel my orange silently, taking care to get each piece of peel off, just so and placing them in a neat pile on my plate. I sipped at my tea.

"You're so...proper." Laura said to me in an odd voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well...it's just,"She sighed, "Nothing."

_I was raised right. Sit up straight, ankles crossed, chew with your mouth closed, sip- do not gulp- your beverage, napkin on your lap, left hand on top of the napkin and right hand using the utensils. I know how to act._ I thought to myself, remembering my etiquette lessons well.

"I had etiquette tutors. When you have your shoulders and back strapped to a board you learn to sit straight and use your utensils correctly."

"Strapped to a board?" She asked in horror.

"Yes. Not very comfortable, I assure you."

"And the way you talk...it's just, weird."I almost flinched at this comment, and I felt a stab of hurt at her words. _Weird._ I kept my face clear though, and that's what counts. What's on the outside counts more then what's on the inside.

"I'm flattered." I said flatly.

"I didn't mean to offend, I just-" I cut off her sentence by standing up sharply. I scooped my bag up, and took my un-peeled orange and left, calling over my shoulder, "I don't want to be late for class."

_Herbology. Well, that's easy enough to find. Outside, in the green houses._ _I don't think I'm weird. I talk like a sophisticated witch, not a child._ In the back of my mind I heard a voice whisper, _but you are only eleven. _I pushed that voice away, ignoring it. _Etiquette classes were horrid, but at least I don't have atrocious manners like some._ I began eating my orange as I walked thoughtfully out to the green houses.

_This should be interesting. I don't know very much about plants and the such, except for what I read in the book, hopefully it won't be too bad. Regardless, I will get good marks. _I had already read the entire of the text book, but beyond that I was clueless._ I should, at least, be well enough prepared for the first class._

It had been drilled into my head before I left for Hogwarts that only the best marks would be tolerable, and that disrespect to an authority figure would result in severe punishment from Father, including whatever other punishment I got for it at school. _It shouldn't be to hard to keep top marks. I have plenty of time for studying, and I very well know how to 'respect' an adult._

I made it to the greenhouse before any of the others, and so I occupied myself with examining the plants that were scattered about the glass building.

_Mugwort, wormwood, lilies, ivy, Bulbonas- _I was in the middle of naming all of the plants I could see when I heard the door open and the other first years come trampling into the green house. I stifled a sigh, and took a seat at one of the stools in front of a long work table.

"Hey, Grace." Trinity greeted me quietly, and sat down next to me.

"Hello, how was your breakfast?" I asked her, to create polite conversation.

"Good, and yours?"

"Wonderful." I said drily. She looked at me skeptically, then turned back to face forward as a stout woman came into the building.

"Laura getting to you?" She asked quietly, amusement apparent in her voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied icily, _You are above this. No weakness._

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, then cracked a half smile.

"Alright, then." I huffed at her in response and gave my attention to the Professor in front.

"Hello Students! I am Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor here at Hogwarts, and I'm sure we're just going to have a wonderful time together!" _Oh Merlin, she reminds me of Laura._

"Now! Why don't you partner with the people you are sitting nearest to." I turned to Trinity and shrugged.

"Good enough." She said to me, and I nodded in response.

"Alright, so I hope you have all read the first chapter in your text, as was your summer assignment, because we will now have a pop quiz!" Groans sounded throughout the room as tests appeared in front of each student.

"There is an anti cheating charm on each paper, and if you do try to cheat your paper will immediately make a loud blaring noise, effectively embarrassing you, and fly directly into my hands where I will tear is up and give you a zero. And a detention. So, no cheating! Begin!" She said all of this in a frightfully cheerful voice that I was sure I was going to get annoyed with eventually.

_Name three basic plants._

_Well, that's easy enough._

_Tomato plant, Ivy, Lilies_

_2)__Name three basic herbs._

_Simple_

_Basil, Chives, Sage_

_3)__What is the name of the man who first came up with the idea of using Bulbores as a neutralizer?_

_That's actually Chapter Two._

_Gilbert Hufturf_

And so went the rest of the test until fifteen questions had been answered. The moment I was finished my paper flew to Professor Sprouts hands and she surveyed the quiz with a calculating look. She took a quill off the the desk beside her, and wrote something on the test, then sent it flying back at me.

_**Wonderful job, perfect score, dear!**_

I smirked in smug satisfaction and waited until everyone else had completed their tests, then turned to Trinity.

"How did you do?"

She grimaced, "I got two wrong. Not horrible, of course, but I could have done better. What about you?" She asked curiously.

"Perfect score."

"Nice."

"Well", the Professor started, "class is nearly finished for today, the quiz took some of you longer to finish then others. But that's alright! Why don't you just mingle and get to know each other for a few minuets, hmmm?" She turned around and bustled away, disappearing amongst the jungle of plants.

"Charms next, right?" Trinity asked me, ruffling through her bag.

"Yes, maybe we'll actually be able to do some magic" I replied with an easy grin.

"I hope so."

"Hey..." I turned around to see Laura standing behind me, fidgeting nervously.

"I'm sorry for, uh, saying that stuff at breakfast, this morning, I didn't mean to offend or anything. I'm really sorry! It's that, well, you know? Oh wow, I didn't know that I was being nosy! I'm so sorry really-"

"Laura, it's alright. Really. And your doing that nervous talking again." I said with a chuckle. _It really is alright, it didn't bother me. That much._

She laughed slightly, "Oh, ok then. We have Charms next, and I think I'll do well in that class. I know a lot of charms already." She told us with a beaming smile; I glanced over to see Trinity rolling her eyes, but she wore a smile to soften the blow. _I think I have friends here now. Not that I need them, but it's nice to have them anyway._

"Class is dismissed!" Sprout yelled from some corner of the green house.

"Erm, do you know where the charms classroom is, Grace?" Laura asked me, looking at me hopefully.

"Not a clue." I replied and began to walk away, Laura scampered up to me and grabbed my arm, I froze where I stood.

"Please do not touch me." I told her through clenched teeth; she released my arm as though it had burnt her.

"Sorry. Where are you going though?"

"To ask another student where the Charms classroom is. I'm sure someone has to know. Either that or we can just go into the castle and find a group of Gryffindor first years and follow them."

"I think we should follow the Gryffindors," Laura replied nervously, "I don't want to take directions and get lost."

"Slytherins are not supposed to 'follow the Gryffindors' we are _not_ ducklings. And besides, we hate Gryffindors." Trinity interjected.

"Fine, then, we'll happen to see a group of them, waling in the castle, who look to be about our age, and we will happen to discreetly go in the same direction as them."

"Yes, that sounds much better. Good plan. Let's go." Trinity agreed, moving forward and out of the green house.

Charms passed uneventfully, it turned out to just be an introduction course, which meant we read in our texts after receiving a very long lecture about not using charms for bad things while in class, or while out of class. After lunch, however, was Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"This should be more interesting," Trinity said as we entered the classroom. Laura had branched off from our little trio earlier to talk to one of the Ravenclaw first years, and so wasn't with us. _Hopefully she won't be late._ Trinity and I took seats near the front. _This is one class I am going to enjoy. Learning to defend yourself, learning to fight, is vital for survival._ And didn't I know that for a fact.

"Everyone, I am Professor Frita, and I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this school term. This course will be more hands on then some others you will be in, but then again, how can you learn without practicing? We will discuss theory, but mostly it will be pairing up and practicing minor offensive and defensive spells on your peers. Let us begin. Please pair up," Trinity and I looked at each other, "with someone from the _opposite_ house. You all should get to know each other." She said with a grin.

There was silence in the classroom as everyone glanced around at each other, unsure of what to do. _Oh Merlin. This is just sad._ I thought and rolled my eyes as I marched over to a Gryffindor girl with short red hair. Her eyes widened as she saw me approach.

"Grace Silverman." I said as I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She stared at my hand in distaste and crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. _Gezz, someone has issues. _

"Vicky Hawthorne."

I felt anger flash through me in a wave, and spoke in an icy voice. "I believe the polite thing to do is to shake my hand, _Vicky." _She sniffed in distaste, but took my hand lightly.

"Slimy Slytherin." I heard her mutter as she wiped her hand on her robes as though to get rid of any taint she may have picked up while shaking my hand. _Rude, insufferable, Gryffindor._ I thought in anger._ At least I am polite enough to not say it out loud._ I lifted my chin a bit higher and gave her a calculating gaze.

"Now, get your wands out and say this with me. Recourge." She made a slow swishing movement with her wand.

"Recourge." We all intoned back, making the same swishing movement.

"and now the counter, Recournet." This time it was a slow, sharp movement. "When doing the wand movement you will make much quicker movements then this. I just don't want you all spitting off curses in random directions at this moment. Now, can any of you tell me what this curse will do?"

_It will cause the victim to sit on the ground without causing any pain, and it will make them stay there until the counter curse is cast._ I thought to myself, silently. I looked around to see that no hands were raised, and with an irritated sigh I raised my own and told her what would happen.

"Very good, Miss..."

"Silverman. Grace Silverman."

"Miss Silverman, then. Now, please step away from each other and cast the curse and counter curse at one another, and lets see what kind of results we can get out of you first years." Vicky and I stepped back a ways, wands out. "Slytherins on the defensive first,please. Gryffindors on the offensive. When I say 'switch' you will switch from defensive to offensive, or vice versa. Begin."

Immediately Vicky began throwing the curse at me, and I deflected it perfectly every time, a smug smirk working it's way over my face. _Father will be proud. _I thought in satisfaction.

"Switch!"

I threw the curse, and Vicky deflected it, as well as the second, and the third, and the one after that. I got frustrated and kept putting more and more power behind my curse until I heard a satisfying squeak from Vicky as the plopped down onto the floor in front of me.

"You should really cross your ankles," I said, "you look rather undignified."I heard her mutter something under her breathe at me, and turned around from walking to the Professor.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as she stood up. Clearly she had undone the curse herself.

"I said, you are a self absorbed git." She said, anger clear on her face. I just raised an eyebrow at her, "Such a pity. A sore loser." Her face turned red and she raised her wand at me, I wiped mine up as well and was halfway through a curse when I felt someone grab my wrist. I instinctively flinched and tensed my body.

"Please lower your wand, Vicky. Grace, I am going to have to ask you to not use curses that we have not yet practiced while in or out of class." She said looking at me sternly. I took a steady breath and she looked at me skeptically.

"Something wrong?"

"No ma'am. I apologize Vicky." I said with a slight curtsey thrown in for good measure.

"Yes, I'm sure." The Professor said in an odd voice.

"Humph. Yes, I accept." Vicky said and stalked off.

"Class dismissed." The Professor said loudly, so everyone could hear.

"What was that all about?" Trinity asked me as we walked out of the classroom, on our way back to the common room.

"Nothing, just an altercation. I don't like that Vicky girl."

"I told you, Gryffindors are useless."She retorted.

"Hey! Hey, Grace! Wait up!" I hear Laura shout from behind us; Trinity and I slowed our pace so she could catch up.

"You know, that was really fun. I'm glad we learned something so important, something we can really use and stuff, you know?"

"Yes, it was a good lesson I suppose. I want to get on to some bigger curses though, to be honest." I replied.

"Yeah, that would be cool. But at least we're learning something, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Trinity interjected, in a bored tone.

"I really miss my family." Laura sad sadly.

"At least you have your cat." I told her, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Actually, I haven't seen Miss. Kitty since I got here. I hope she's alright..."

"I'm sure she is just fine. Probably getting used to the grounds, exploring." I told her in assurance.

"I hope so..."

"Wormwood." Trinity said, and Laura and I looked at her questioningly when the portrait swung open to admit us into the common room.

"What? Password changes are posted on the outside of each of the dorms. You two should really check them every morning. Don't want to get locked out."

"Yeah, I guess I will..." Laura said, and trailed off walking toward a group of older students. I looked around to see that Trinity had already disappeared and that i was standing in the middle of the common room, by myself, looking like an idiot. I looked around and spied a full bookshelf next to the fireplace I was reading at the night before, and want over to examine it. _Maybe there's actually something good in here. _It contained a selection of magical books, as well as Muggle books. I chose a novel called Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and settled down in the same chair by the fireplace and began to read.

_**It is a truth** universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._

_"My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"_

_Mr. Bennet replied that he had not._

_"But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."_

_Mr. Bennet made no answer._

_"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently._

_"You, want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."_

_This was invitation enough._

_"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."_

_"What is his name?"_

_"Bingley."_

I sighed as I sensed someone standing behind my chair, looking at me. I turned around to see who it was, and found a short black haired boy watching me.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I asked him quietly.

"No."

"Well, is there a reason you are staring at me?"

He stepped a little closer, his gaze falling to my hands. "Pride and Prejudice?You r reading a Muggle novel?" He inquired, astonished.

"Yes, I am! There i is nothing wrong with that either, it is a very good book so far. Keep you reservations to yourself because I don't share them." I told him primly; he raised his hand and took a step back, shaking his head.

"Naw, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised is all. Not many purebloods indulge in those kinds of books."

"Well, you shouldn't judge people you don't know." I retorted smartly, and turned back to the book.

"But, Pride and Prejudice? Isn't that a bit old for you?" I sighed in irritation, _this is exactly what happened yesterday with Professor Snape. Why do men make it a point to belittle my intelligence constantly?_

"No. It is not. I am sure that I am perfectly capable of understanding it and enjoying it."

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"Grace Silverman. And yours?"

"Ben Green. Pleased to meet you. I'm a third year here, your a first year, right?"

"Yes." I replied simply. _Go away, please. I want to read. And your slightly creepy. _

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at dinner then, Grace." He said with a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait!" _Damn. Why did I say that?_ "Um..have you read this before? You seem to know a bit about it."

"Yeah, I have. Good 'nuff book, a bit dry for my tastes though." He replied as he sauntered away.

_Well then. Ben Green, third year. I'm just meeting all sorts of new people today, aren't I? I really shouldn't get to know this many people...I need to be able to concentrate souly on my studies. No distractions._

"First year students, may I please have you attention." I looked over to see Snape standing at the front of the common room.

"Before dinner, I will have a conference with each one of you, as I do every year with new students. It is nothing to be nervous about. Grace Silverman, you are first. Please follow me." My heart jumped into my throat as i stood, clutching the novel in front of me with both hand, back straight as an arrow , chin up, and eyes half cast. I followed Profesor Snape to his office with as much dignity and poise as was possible. _I know I'm in trouble, if he;s doing this for all the first years, but just what exactly does he want to talk about? Best behavior, Grace. And don't let him rattle you._I told myself silently as I entered his office.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**_**please?**_** Tell me what you think! i need a beta as well, please and thank you! Go for it! Come on, come on!**


	3. Perfect in Your Weakness

Hey y'all! I'm baacckkkkkk.

For this chapter, I am going the dates, just to show progression. I don't know if I am going to continue to do so for the entire story, but if you would me to, tell me so and I may do just that!

Chapter 3, Perfect in Your Weakness

-Last Time-

"First year students, may I please have you attention." I looked over to see Snape standing at the front of the common room.

"Before dinner, I will have a conference with each one of you, as I do every year with new students. It is nothing to be nervous about. Grace Silverman, you are first. Please follow me." My heart jumped into my throat as i stood, clutching the novel in front of me with both hand, back straight as an arrow , chin up, and eyes half cast. I followed Professor Snape to his office with as much dignity and poise as was possible. _I know I'm not in trouble, if he's doing this for all the first years, but just what exactly does he want to talk about? Best behavior, Grace. And don't let him rattle you._I told myself silently as I entered his office.

-Now- September 2nd, Monday

"Please, take a seat Miss. Silverman." I did so cautiously, keeping one eye on him the entire time while straightening my skirt and brushing bits of my long brown hair behind my ear. I sat in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Miss. Silverman," He said in a somewhat cold voice, "I see you strive for intelligence, do you not?"

I nodded, then remembered my manners and spoke up, "Yes, sir, I do."

"Always an admirable trait for one so young. You're bound to go places in life, with that kind of initiative." He sat himself down behind his desk, looked at me for a few moments with a calculating gaze. I shifted slightly in my seat and raised my chin in clear defiance. He raised an eyebrow at my actions.

"There is something about you, Grace Silverman. Something not quite...right. You are hiding something, are you not?" I remained silent, but in my mind I was scrambling for an answer.

"No, sir. I'm not hiding anything, well, no more then your average eleven year old school girl would be anyway."

"Yes. Indeed." He mutter curiously.

"Miss. Silverman," He continued "I am aware that you have had a rather unfortunate summer, have you not?" I didn't even bat an eyelash, I was good at nothing if not hiding what I was really feeling.

"Yes, sir, I suppose you could say that." _What is he getting at?_

"You're Mother passed away, did she not? And your Father, well, I know _Mr. Silverman_," He said my Father's name with a sneer and I bristled, _We have a respectable family name, you bloody jerk. _

"Then you'll certainly know, _sir_, that my Father, though distraught at my Mother's passing, is and always has been an honorable and respectable man." _I'll not have you bad mouthing my family. No matter who you are._

Another eyebrow raise, "Yes, I'm sure. Well, Miss. Silverman, I wish you the best of luck here in Slytherin and would like to extend my welcome to you. Should you need help," he looked at me sharply, "in anything, please do not hesitate to approach me." Despite his earlier words against my Father, I found myself believing this man.

"Yes, sir. If I may take my leave of you? I have an essay to finish." That was a lie. I had already finished the essay earlier that day.

"Yes, you may go. It would not do well for a Professor to keep a pupil from her studies would it?"

"No, it certainly would not."

I exited the office, walking stiffly up to dorm and into the bathroom. I opted for a shower, to ease the tense muscles in my back. _I wonder why my back hurts, I haven't been really doing anything. Huh, maybe just the stress of coming to a new school._

September 7th, Saturday

_What the fuck?_ I stared at my back in the mirror, looking at the two growing lumps on my shoulder blades. _What the hell is this? Hormones? Maybe I should-_

"GRACE SILVERMAN I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN THERE, UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW! I HAVE TO PEE DAMNIT!"Laura shouted through the door. I grinned slightly at her early morning antics. As sweet and innocent as she was the rest of the day, mornings were deffinatly not Laura's strong point.

_Ok. Ok, I'm alright. I'm fine._ I took deep breathes as I yanked my shirt down and pulled on a too large sweater to hide the growing lumps.

"Thank Merlin," Laura gasped as she rushed past me into the bathroom. I smirked. I rotated my shoulder blades, trying to work the aching pain out of them, and ease the maddening itch that had started up a day before the lumps showed.

It was Saturday, and I planned on spending it curled in front of the fire with a book, and letting the fire melt off the stress and nervousness I had been feeling for the past couple of days. _What a wonderful idea._I thought to myself as I grabbed a book off of my bedside table, _Creed_ by Daneth Donel, a wizard novelist.

I made my way down the staircase slowly, and crossed the quiet common room to the fireplace where I settled down gently into my favorite chair. I drew my knees up, promptly curling up, and began to read. Or rather, I _tried_ to read. I really did make in effort, but my mind kept bouncing off in other directions.

_What is happening to me? Why is this happening? Am I...am I _dying?_ Is that what these lumps are, some sort of deathly disease signaling my untimely demise? No. Think rationally, Grace, it has to something else. OW! _In my nervous thinking, I had brought a hand up and began to chew on my fingernails, a bad habit that I though I had broken. The nail that I had been assaulting was now punctured through, a semi deep hole that bore through the tip of my finger and was bleeding profusely. I wasn't worrying about the blood though, no, I was worrying about the teeth that _drew_ the blood. I reached the still bloody finger up to my and ran it lightly over my teeth.

_No fucking way. Fangs? REALLY? _As unbelievable as it seemed, my teeth, particularly my canines had began to grow into sharp points. I felt my face start to turn into an expression of fear, before I quickly calmed it, still staring at the finger.

I stood up as though in a dream and walked to the open door to Snape's office, where I had stood in only days before.

"Sir?"I said quietly and he looked up from the paper he had been reading.

"Yes, Miss. Silverman? What is it?" He started out in a sneering voice, but then, seeing my face, his voice softened just a bit.

"Sir, I...I cut my finger." I said holding up the finger; the blood was now dripping down my hand and onto my wrist. His eyebrows rose, and he stood and gestured to me.

"Miss. Silverman, please come with me." He asked, walking toward the Floo. I followed, and stepped inside with the Professor. I saw something small glittering in the ashes and bent down to pick it up before he called out the name of the infirmary. We walked out of the fireplace and into the infirmary where an elderly woman was making up a cot.

"Poppy, I have an injured student who needs tending to." Snape said, speaking to the Mediwith.

"Oh yes, dear, let's have a look, shall we?" She directed me to a bed, and gestured me to sit. i took a seat, face blank, but my heart was pounding in my chest. _What if she notices my back? No, she won't, there's no reason why she would look at my back. No reason at all._

"Why don't we give you a full check up, after I finishing fixing this up? That way you won't have to get another for a while, best to get it over now, no?" She asked, and, not stopping to wait for a response she transfigured into hospital robes. The light fabric draped over my shoulders and I could feel that the lumps were clearly visible through the fabric.

"Severus, if you could leave please? I imagine she will feel more comfortable without a man in here whilst I give her her check up."

Snape shut the curtain and left, leaving me with Madame Pomfrey. I jumped off of the cot, pushing past her.

"I really don't need a check up, you know. I'm sure I'm fine. Just heal up my finger so I can leave please. Look, I'll even stop the bleeding for you? See?" I fisted my finger into the hospital robes, silently praying it would stop bleeding. I still held the little shinning thing from the Floo in my hand, and it dug in painfully.

"Now dear," She said sternly, "I have to give you a check up since you here, and especially since you seem to be hiding something. Now, what is it?" She adopted a knowing look, "Is it womanly troubles?" I blushed hotly and shook my head, backing up.

"Well then dear, what is it? I'm sure I can help you if you would only give me the chance. I am going to have to ask you to sit down, or i'l have to call Severus back in here and _make _you sit down so I can examine you. I would rather not take that course though, so please, just cooperate." I paused, knowing that she was only trying to help. _But I can't let her see them. I can't._

I turned, exposing my back to her, and ran out of the curtained area, and right into Snape. I backed away fearfully, and dodged around him running.

"Miss. Silverman, stop this right now!" He ordered as I continued to run. I made it to the floo throwing floo powder quickly and frantically thought, _someplace safe_.

September 9th, Monday

I had never lost my calm like this. Never. Well, once, when Mother died, but that was a special circumstance. It didn't count. Not even when I was little, did I ever, ever break down like I was now.

The Floo had taken me to the middle of a field, and the second I arrived my back exploded into pain, and I promptly passed out. When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the black, purple striped leathery _thing_ that was blocking my view. I started in fear, and it, no _they_ drew back as if on command. My heart beating wildly, I looked behind myself.

Two huge purple streaked black wings sprouted from my back. Meaning, they were mine. Meaning I am certainly_ not_ human. Brushing that thought aside, I settled for a safer route. _Well that explains the pain in my shoulders. But why the FUCK do I have wings? This is _so_ not ok with me. _ I groaned and put my head in my hands, tears pickling at my eyes. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. _I chanted to myself. I felt the wings enclose around me once more and I snapped my head up, glaring at them

"Would you _stop that!_" I growled at them and they retreated again.

I rotated my shoulder blades, experimenting. I stood up and looked down at myself, noting the shaking knees. I was still in the hospital gown, and as tattered as it was, it covered most of me. My finger was healed over, and I could see that yet another thing had changed. My hair, which had been mousy brown and down to the middle of my back before, now stopped just before my bum and was midnight black streaked with the same purple of my wings.

_What else has changed?_ I wondered to myself as I once again felt tears pickling in my eyes.

I was still shaking, and when I tried to take a step forward my knees gave out and I fell to the ground again, sobbing. I stayed like that for a while; I don't know how long.

When I calmed down, I brought my head up again, glaring at the wings that had once again encircled me. Instead of saying something, however, I closed my eyes, and _felt_ them away from me. When I opened my eyes again they were tucked neatly to my back.

Looking around I found myself in the middle a field full of blue Forget Me Nots. _How funny. My favorite kind of flower. _I thought smiling slightly. Then I frowned as I stood. _Where am I though? I said 'someplace safe.'...is this someplace safe? How is it safe if I don't even know where I am?_ I muttered under my breath about how ridiculous this all was. _Growing wings, changing hair color, ending up in a field of flowers in the middle of _nowhere_ having no idea where I am. I must be dreaming._ But even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. I was very much in the here, and the now. I was very much alive, and this was very much true.

_Bring it back together, Grace. Bring it back together._ I thought as I raised my chin and straightened my back. _No fear._ I stroad forward, then paused unsure of where to go. _Well, since there is really nowhere _to_ go, I suppose I'll just start walking._ I tucked away my fear and uncertainty deep into my little eleven year old heart and began to walk.

So, do you like it? I know it took a bit of an odd turn here, but well, that's life for ya! If it's no good, please do tell me. I know this chapter was short, but the next one should make up for it. Just needed to get the ball rolling. And don't worry, Hogwarts, and Grace's Slytherin 'home' will come back into play in a while. This is where it gets interesting XD

Can you guess what Grace is?

REVIEW :D

I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong, or what you want! And encouragement would be WONDERFUL!


	4. Forgive me, I wanna go Home

Much is explained in this chapter, so no worries.

Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it :) All I can say is, poor Gracilella.

-Last Time-

Looking around I found myself in the middle a field full of blue Forget Me Nots. _How funny. My favorite kind of flower. _I thought smiling slightly. Then I frowned as I stood. _Where am I though? I said 'someplace safe.'...is this someplace safe? How is it safe if I don't even know where I am?_ I muttered under my breath about how ridiculous this all was. _Growing wings, changing hair color, ending up in a field of flowers in the middle of _nowhere_ having no idea where I am. I must be dreaming._ But even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. I was very much in the here, and the now. I was very much alive, and this was very much true.

_Bring it back together, Grace. Bring it back together._ I thought as I raised my chin and straightened my back. _No fear._ I stroad forward, then paused unsure of where to go. _Well, since there is really nowhere _to_ go, I suppose I'll just start walking._ I tucked away my fear and uncertainty deep into my little eleven year old heart and began to walk.

Chapter 4, Forgive me, I Wanna Go Home

September 10th, Tuesday

_A woman wearing a long, white dress stood in the distance, beckoning to me._

'_Young one, fear not. You will be safe, nothing will hurt you. We will not let anything hurt you.' We? I looked beyond the woman and I could just make out the shadowing figures of a crowd of people, stretching back as far as I could see._

'_Hold the jewel, and think of home. Come to us, Gracilella-regia. Come home and be safe.'_

_Home? Where is home?_

'_Home Gracilella.'_

I jerked awake, gasping for breath, and drew my wings around me protectively. By now I had figured out how to maneuver them, and felt a sort of protection when cocooned within them. _What was that all about? _I wondered. It had been a dream, that much I knew, but at the same time it felt like so much _more_ then a simple dream.

"Hold the jewel and think of home..." I muttered myself standing up. I brushed the dirt and grass off of my tattered hospital gown and took in my surroundings. I hadn't made much progress, the setting sun and exhaustion forcing me to rest. I was still in the field of flowers, and beautiful as it was, I was getting sick of it. My stomach rumbled uncomfortably. I stretched and sighed, then began to walk aimlessly once more.

"What jewel? What the bloody hell was that woman talking about?" I growled in frustration, biting my bottom lip and wincing as it pierced through the skin.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A BLOODY JEWEL?" I yelled, spreading my arms and my wings out in anger. There was, of course, no one to hear me, but it felt good to yell none the less. _My word. I am going barmy. _Before the events of the past couple of days, I would never have yelled in frustration like that.

"Oh yeah, 'you need a home', and you put me in stupid Slytherin. What home? I'm not even in the school anymore! how is it supposed to be a 'home' if a week after I get there I end up in a bloody field filled with bloody flowers in a stupid hospital gown STARVING!" _Stupid bloody hat._

I stopped suddenly, ashamed of my behavior. _I'm glad no one is around to see me acting like this._ Usually, I had better control of myself, but with everything that is happening I just couldn't help it. The world was just do _unfair_ sometimes. _I always get the short end of the stick, don't I?_ I thought to myself as I started to walk again,_ Mother dies, Father goes practically insane (though I still love him, I would never want to go back home) takes grief out on me, shipped of to a school, grow wings, hair changes colors, grow fangs, bite myself, and now I'm afraid, and alone walking with no idea where I am going and talking to myself. Life bloody sucks._

I reached up and brushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind an ear. A very pointy ear. I growled in frustration as I let my fingers explore it. _Now I have bloody elf ears? I must look like a freak!_ I stopped, suddenly, when my hand traveled over my ear lobe and i found a lump. An earring. _A jewel?_ I wondered silently.

I brought my other hand up and tried, failingly, to take the earring out. It seemed it was pretty much welded to my ear. _Well. It's worth a try._ I thought as I grasped it in my hand.

_Now. What is 'home'? _I asked myself sinking to my knees, and folding my wings around myself. I looked at them skeptically. _I suppose I do kind of like them, now that I can control them. Was bloody annoying at first. Anyway. Home._

I smiled slightly._ Home is Mother laughing, and the scent of Father's cologne mixed with light cigar smoke. Home is peace on a rainy Sunday, and the warmth of a hug when your sad. Home is tutors, etiquette, and books. Home is where I feel better, safe, loved. Where I can lay back and block the world from my mind, and be only myself, and no one else. No mask, no hiding, no bruises, no yelling, no hurt. Home is...a dream, and nothing more then that._ I ended my thought process, sadly, trying to bring myself back to reality. My wings were still wrapped around me, but instead the grassy ground underneath me, it as a polished stone floor.

_Whoa. Guess that worked. Not coming out yet though._ I thought, heart beating. The stone was jet black, maybe marble or granite. _Definitely not the Slytherin common room, to the Manor, and not Hogwarts at all. Then where am I?_ I listened closely, and I could here light footsteps coming in my direction. I bared my teeth, even though this...person, seemed safe. They _felt _safe, _Yes, because that makes perfect sense, now doesn't it Grace?_

"Gracilella?" A male voice asked quietly. _that's what the woman in the dream called me._ I though in wonder. How does this man know who I am, or what she called me?

"Gracilella, you can come out. There is nothing to harm you here. You have nothing to fear. You thought of home, no? And it brought you here."_True. _I thought to myself reasonably. But_ that doesn't mean this is not a trick, or that t's safe. But, then again, I can't very well stay this way._ I drew my wings back, just a fraction, and peered out from them. There was a boy crouched in front of me, with large wings much like my own. He looked to be about sixteen, his wings color black with green streaks, and his hair a striking red bound tightly into a braid that curled around his head. He had a kind face, and didn't look as if he would do me any harm. _But you never know..._Despite that thought, I retracted my wings the rest of the way. He looked at me and smiled. Painfully aware of my drab appearance I blushed hotly and wrapped my arms around my knees that were already drawn up to my chest.

"Gracilella, I told you, you are safe here. I am Acerydd." I shivered lightly, and he drew off his long cloak and offered it to me. I looked at the garment suspiciously, then took it lightly from his hands and settled it over myself. Kneeling as I was, the green garment covered me completely and then some.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I raised my chin, determined to stay in control. He laughed at my expression lightly. I glared at him from behind the hair that had fallen into my face.

"I am sorry, Gracilella, it's just you looked so like Mother just now." I looked up at him, keeping my face still, but apparently he could read the grief in my eyes. He face softened into sympathy. _I don't need your pity, you bloody creeper. I need to get out of here..._

"My Mother is dead. I do so hope that I don't look like her." I said snidely, trying to cover up my earlier emotion. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mother is not dead, Gracilella-" I cut him off, glaring at him fiercely.

"My name is not 'Gracilella' it is Grace. Grace Silverman. And my mother died just three months ago, I went to her funeral, I saw her dead body. Trust me, she is most certainly, dead." I drew my wings around myself a bit more, as I stood on shaking legs. I made my back ram rod straight, kept my chin in the air and adopted what I thought was a fierce expression. In reality, I probably looked like a glaring kitten. I wrapped the cloak around myself tighter, noting with annoyance how long it was as it pooled on the ground beneath me. I also noticed that it had slits in the back to make allowance for my wings. It was really very comfortable and warm. _And it's mine now. I don't care if it's polite or not, he gave it to me so Im keeping it. Unless, of course, he asks for it back. Then I might give it back. But probably not._

Acerydd stood up as well, and I was shocked by how tall he was. He must have been over six feet, completely dwarfing me at my measly five feet two inches.

"Well then, Grace, may I ask exactly where you think you are going?" He asked I turned and began to walk away, only to realize I was walking straight towards a door. I sniffed, and turned around again, and again, and again, trying to find the way out. There were three doors, on set considerably larger then the others and so I took that to mean that they were the way out. Smirking triumphantly, I walked quickly over to them and laid my hand on the handle and pulled. When the door didn't move, I growled slightly and put all of my weight behind it. The door swung open slowly. I peered through it and promptly darted back inside, shutting the door behind me. _Oh. My. Bloody. Word._

"Grace, that would be the dining room." I glared at him. He seemed so bloody amused at my frustration. I stalked up to him and fixed him with my fiercest look.

"If I may ask, Acerydd, where exactly am I? And who, exactly, are you? And what, in the name of Merlin, am I doing here?"

"Well, Grace, you are at the Unseelie Sidhe Court. In the palace to be exact. I an Acerydd-regia crown prince of the kingdom and you are Gracilella-regia, crown princess." I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Prove it." _Got him there. Of course it's not true, so how on Earth could you prove it? Me, a princess. HA!_

"On your left ear there is an earring, in the shape of a Forget Me Not flower, marking you as the crown princess." My hair was down, so there was no way he could have seen the earring in the short time we had been in this room. _but then again, he knew my name to. Or, well, some weird form of my name. _I stopped suddenly, a thought coming to me.

"So, if I am a princess, and you are the prince...does that mean you're my brother?" He grinned broadly, settling a hand on my right shoulder.

"Exactly. Welcome home, little sister." I snapped my wings shut, and he snatched his hand back. I whipped them open again, baring my teeth and growling at him while backing away. _Where the hell is this coming from? Growling? Baring my teeth?_I knew I had done it before, in frustration, but never like this. I just felt so, so, threatened. But not by him. Not, not by him. He felt safe. I felt threatened by the whole situation, the uncertainly of it all, the _impossibility_ of it, and yet at the same time it felt right. All these feelings and emotions rippling through me left me, to say the least, terrified.

"My Mother is dead. I have no brother." Even as I said it, I knew that it might not be true. I was adopted, Mother and Father had told me only a year ago. Was it possible that what he was saying was true? They told that they didn't know who my real parent were, only that I had someone ended up at the orphanage, alone.

"Gracilella, you were adopted, correct?" He advance on me slowly, hands up in a placating nature.

"Is it so impossible that this is your home? That you have a Mother, a Father and even a brother? Even though we are royal?"

_No,_ a voice in the back of my head whispered. _No, it's really not all that impossible. But none of this is supposed to exist._

"None of this is supposed to exist. No weird," Acerydd looked offended here, "human _thing_" I spat out, "with wings and colored hair, and _fangs."_

"But, Gracilella, it does exist. We are not" He grimaced, "'Weird human things', we are People. We are of the Fae. We" He gestured form himself to me, "are Unseelie Sidhe. And we," He continued slowly "are royalty."

I felt my face crumble a little bit, before I put it back together again. "I just can't ok?" I whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, this is all so sudden for you. We should go see Mother and Father. They do, of course, know that you are here but we all figured it would be better for you if you met me first. The King and Queen, can be, a bit, intimidating if you don't know them. And certainly if you don't even know that they exist."

_The King and Queen. I am going to meet the King and Queen. My _parents._At according to him. _

"Ok." I told him shortly, giving over to my trusting instincts.

"Now," He said walking towards one of the doors, "don't be nervous, and don't worry. They really are very nice people, and wonderful parents. They have been aching to see you ever since they knew you had changed. Just be polite, I suppose."

I was nervous, there was no denying that, but I once again schooled my face into a blank mask. Or well, as blank of one as I could manage, which really wasn't very good. I was to rattled. _Grace, chill._I told myself, silently, urging._ Being royalty could be cool. But I kind of just want to go back to Hogwarts...where's my wand?_ I though suddenly, frantically. _I need to have my wand on me!_

"Wait!" Acerydd looked back at me questioningly, but he did stop.

"I don't have my wand. When I left Hogwarts, I must have left my wand. I need it."

"Why do you need it?"

"What if I get, I don't know, attacked or something?" His face darkened.

"You will not come to harm here Gracilella, I promise you. But, in the imaginary case that someone did attack, you can trust that I would protect you with my life." He said fiercely, and I believed him. I nodded and we continued our journey into the next room.

Entering, I saw that it was not at all like the previous chamber. It was well lit, and luxuriously furnished. Sitting at the end of the room, on a couch to lovely to be called a couch, was whom I assumed was the King and Queen.

The Kin had long black hair, much like my own, but streaked with red instead of purple. He had a wide forehead that was adorned with a circlet of gold, and was wear long silver robes that glittered and shimmered the candle light. They seemed to be moving even as he sat. He had deep set green eyes, that matched his hair and a hard mouth. He did indeed look frightening at first glance, but when you looked closer you could see light lines framing his eyes and mouth. Laugh lines, smile lines, slight wrinkles of a man who loved life. He did not look at all old, however, and neither did the Queen.

_The woman from my dream,_I thought in wonder. She had on the same long white dress and had silvery hair. She had delicate features and her whole posture scream unearthly grace. She was, to say the least, magnificent.

"Mum, Dad," Acerydd said, nodding to each in turn. "May I present my sister, Her Heigness Princess Gracilella-regia." The two adults turned to me, smiling. I fidgeted under their gazes, nervous. _Bring it together Grace. Show them you're not afraid. _I ceased my fidgeting and brought up a teeth baring smile of my own.

"Charmed."

"Pleas, Gracilella, sit." The woman gestured at the couch opposite to their seats. I took a seat, keeping my stiff posture and tucking my wings behind me. I drew the cloak tighter around me.

"Gracilella, how I have longed for this day to come. Please, take of that cloak so I can have a proper look at you." _Oh you really ant to look at me? You the man who abandoned me, gave me up? As much as I loved my adopted parents, I won't easily forgive that._ I smile coldly and removed Acerydd's cloak, standing up. I stood in front of them in the tattered, hospital gown that was still splattered with the blood from my once bleeding finger. They stared at me astonished, and then I saw the King's face turn form an expression of shock to one of anger.

"Gracilella, why is their blood on you...garment? Who hurt you?" I was surprised by the sound of such fierce anger in his voice, and I shied away, backing up slightly comforted when Acerydd stood and draped the cloak back over me.

"Well, I did , actually. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you hurt still, daughter, anywhere?" The Queen's voice sounded like wind chimes. Very sad, concerned wind chimes.

"No your Heigness, I am fine." A look of hurt flashed across her face, and the King sighed heavily.

"Gracilella, I am Father and she you Mother. Please, call up Mum and Dad, Father and Mother, anything. But please do not call us by our royal titles."

"I don't know you as my parents, sir, so forgive me if I am not hasty in calling you as such." The nerves that I had felt about speaking to them were gone now, replaced by a fierce anger.

"Grace, please sit with me. You are about to fall over." Acerydd whispered to me covertly. I realized it was true, my knees were shaking and I was largely only standing because of an arm that he hand managed to weave around me while I was distracted. While I was certain he could hold me up if I collapsed, with wouldn't be good for, and so I sat.

"I know you-" I cut him off. I cut the _king _off. Either I was more exhausted then I had previously thought, I was going insane.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" I could hear the hurt, pain, and anger in my voice and to my dismay I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

"Gracilella, it is law, and even we" The King gestured to the Queen, "are not above the law. You were born human, or at least in human form. Your Unseelie blood had not taken over, and so we were forced to give you up until you changed. You are what we call a 'switch' one who appears as human, and then switched to Fae when you become of age, which can be anywhere between ten and sixteen. You brother here, was born the way he is now. Though a bit smaller." He told me, trying to lighten the subject with a joke.

"So you, you didn't want to then?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course not! People do not often have children, and so when we do they are prized highly. You would never want to separate and mother from her child, which is why we waited until you were two years old to send you to the mortal world. Even then you Mother was practically unbearable. You couldn't go near her for weeks."

"We love you, Gracilella."

"CAn you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you please, call me Grace? If I call you Mum and Dad?"

Mum's eyes warmed measurably and she nodded. At that moment my stomach decided, loudly, to protest at it's lack of food. I blushed hotly.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in a couple of days." Mum and Dad looked shocked, and Acerydd stood, saying "No wonder you could hardly stand. Come on then, let's get you some food." Seeing my look of uncertainty, he continued "don't worry, the others in the dining hall will not bother you. we sit t out own table, since we are royalty. Mum, Dad, will you be joining us?" They shook their heads and replied,

"We've already eaten, and there are some papers that we need to go over and sign. Gracilella, I mean, Grace, we love you very much. We will see you in the morning, your brother will help you with anything you need and will show you to your rooms" _rooms? As in, more the one?_ "when the time comes."

When Mum and Dad left, I looked at Acerydd, _that name is way to long. I am going to call him 'Ace' from now on. Let's see how he responds to that, shall we?_

"Ace?"He looked at me with raised eyebrows, an amused expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Since you obviously haven't realized this, I suppose I'll point it out to you. I am wearing a blood stained, ripped, hospital gown and a cloak that is frightfully big on me." He looked at me skeptically then whispered a few words. I felt the fabric on me slid and twist. when I looked down I saw a long, loose fitting, red dress, but my feet were still bare. I wiggled my cold toes, but decided against saying anything.

"Better?"

"Much." Ace offered me his arm, and I took it silently as we once again entered the room where I had first met him, and then went through the doors that led to the crowded dining hall.

"Our table is just over there, see?" He told me pointing. It was a long table at the front of the dining hall, over looking all the rest of the seating, much like the table the Professors at Hogwarts sat at during meals.

"But there are only two of us, Ace. Won't that look a bit...odd?"

"Well, we could sit with some of my friends of the nobility. It wouldn't do for the Princess to be seen sitting with those to far below her rank, especially on her first day in Court."I frowned but nodded as he led the way to a long table where a multitude of People were sitting. They looked up as we approached, and stood.

"Greetings you Heigness, and,"The one speaking paused looking first at me, then at Ace, questioningly, "My sister, Princess Gracilella-regia." the mans eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he bowed deeply to both myself and Ace, the others followed his suit and Ace spoke again.

"You may sit." They looked at me.

"Huh? Oh, uh, erm, yeah. Go ahead and sit." They did so, and I took a seat next to Ace.

"Rica. Please bring Gracilella and I a meal."A pop sounded and food appeared before us, I looked at my plate curiously and tried not to grimace in disgust. On my plate was raw meat, rolled in to balls and flecked with spices. On the side were some less disgusting, but still unappetizing veggies.

"Something wrong, Grace?" Ace inquired seeing my look.

"I've just never, uh," I looked around myself, and seeing that early everyone was eating raw meat leaned in a little bit close to Ace, "I've never eaten raw meat before."

He smiled at me, finding this funny for some reason, and spoke again.

"Just try it Grace. Since your Switch, I'm sure you'll find it appetizing enough."

I soon found out that he was correct, and dug in with new zeal, though I still kept proper etiquette and used my utensils and sat straight. When I was full I felt my eyes begin to droop, and found myself leaning on Ace rather heavily as he spoke with one of the men siting with us.

Sometime later I felt him shift, and opened my eyes.

"Grace, why don't I show you to your rooms. You seem rather tired considering you just feel asleep on me at dinner." I blushed when I realized he was right. _How rude can I get?_

"I am so sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to, it's just been such a long day and I am just so _tired_."

"Perfectly understandable, little sister, now, let's go." I stood up as he did, and saw that the large room was almost empty now. I was only vaguely aware of walking through the halls, up some stairs, and then hearing Ace talking to someone before I fell into a cloud and slept.

Sooooooooooo.

Yeah.


	5. Everything You'll Never Understand

So. I hope you all understand this a bit better now,, since that last chapter. I , personally, think it explained a lot. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I did decide to continue on with the date labeling.

-Last Time-

"I am so sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to, it's just been such a long day and I am just so _tired_."

"Perfectly understandable, little sister, now, let's go." I stood up as he did, and saw that the large room was almost empty now. I was only vaguely aware of walking through the halls, up some stairs, and then hearing Ace talking to someone before I fell into a cloud and slept.

-This Time- September 11th, Wednesday

"I am so sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to, it's just been such a long day and I am just so _tired_."

"Perfectly understandable, little sister, now, let's go." I stood up as he did, and saw that the large room was almost empty now. I was only vaguely aware of walking through the halls, up some stairs, and then hearing Ace talking to someone before I fell into a cloud and slept.

-This Time- September 11th, Wednesday Everything You'll Never Understand

I groaned, stretching as I slowly woke up. I didn't want to get up, but I knew that I really should. Didn't want to be late for classes and Laura-

and that would be the moment when previous events came rushing into my mind. _Aw shite. I was hoping it was all just a dream!_ Cautiously, I peeked open an eyelid, and almost jumped out of my skin as I let out s small squeak of fear. I snatched up the blankets, pulling them tight around me, and snapped wings shut. Bundled in with my blankets (well bit of it anyway, it was really to big to have all of it in there) and behind the safe wall of my wings I built of the courage to peek out once again.

_What the hell?_ Standing by my door, were two very large, and very creepy Unseelie, they weren't moving, they were just standing there, arms crossed, feet shoulder length apart, and wings held to their backs. _Well, they don't _look_ like they're going to hurt me. If they were planning on hurting me, wouldn't they have done it well I was sleeping and defenseless?_

With that thought I once again retracted my wings fully and looked under the blankets to see what I was wearing. _Great. Ruined that dress._ I was still in the red dress from the previous night and my long hair was tangled and messy.

I groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

_I suppose I should get up. Though I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do...maybe one of these many doors leads to a bathroom?_

With that thought in mind, I looked at the two People standing at the door way. _That must be the main doorway they must be...guards? Maybe? It would make sense to have guards protect royalty, I suppose. But it's really not nesacary._

I cleared my throat bit.

"Erm...excuse me?" Two head turned to me, blue and silver eyes staring. They bowed deeply.

"Your Heigness, good morning."

"Yes, good morning to you as well." I gave a little wave, "Um, do you think you could turn about for a moment? Or maybe go outside?" _I hope they go outside. It's kind of awkward having them standing there, and I don't really want them to have to face the wall constantly._" Go get some breakfast or something?"

"As My Lady wishes." Both turned on heel and left the room, I could clearly see them stop and assume their previous positions outside the door, before the one with the silver eyes turned back and shut it. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got out of bed.

Plush white carpeting lined the floor, and I was grateful because I still hadn't come across a pair of shoes. I looked back at the bed and gasped a little at what I had been sleeping on. A queen sized mahogany canopy bed frame with dar green curtains stood, adorned with many pillows and a dark green silk duvet, lined with butter soft cream sheets. _Well, that explains why I was so comfortable when I woke up. _

I looked around noting the large wardrobe, wash basin, mirror, desk and four doors(including the main door). _Well, let's see what's behind door number one._

I turned out to be a sitting room, or well, what I _assumed_ was a sitting room since I'd never really seen one before. Behind the second was a huge room with wardrobes, counters, and shelves full of perfumes and beauty supplies. I shuddered at the thought. _I hate getting all dresses up. Make up. Gah. Mother used to dress me up for all the balls and such and dinners that we hosted for other pureblood families. i hated it._ I thought with a shiver shutting the door behind me. _Well, the third door _must_ be a bathroom. I really hope so, anyway._

I was right. But it wasn't like any bathroom that I had seen before. The entire room was jet black marble, the walls and the floor. A shower stall and a huge bath took up much of the room, along with a toilette and sink. The large mirror above the sink was silver trimmed, and there were bleach white hand towels, and large towels in a variety of colors. In a cabinet beside the sink I found a frightening about of shampoos, conditioners, body washes, face washes, different flavored tooth pastes, three different tooth brushes and a multitude of hair brushes.

I examined them closely before choosing a shampoo conditioner set, Shea Cocoa Butter. I grabbed a face wash and body wash as well, and quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. I sighed in pleasure as the hot water soothed my aching muscles, strained by walking so far the day before, and turned my face up to great the water.

It took me a long time to completely wash my hair. It had once again grown and was now knee length._ What am I supposed to do with all of this? How the hell am I supposed to dry it? _I stepped out the shower, wrapping my hair in a purple towel, and wrapping a green one around my body.

_Now what? I don't have anything clothes, except for that red dress._ Looking at it I sighed. It had re transfigured into the hospital gown and cloak. Shrugging I grabbed the cloak and stepped outside of the bathroom, resigned, and sat in the chair in front of the desk. _I'll just wait here until someone decides to come and get me, I suppose. There's really nothing else I can do. This is ridiculous. Royalty. I don't even know how I'm supposed to act! Bowing, dressing, speaking, politics, diplomacy...and who know what else! I can't even do my own _ hair!I thought mournfully. _Ace seems pretty nice, and I do look the cloak he gave me. Maybe it'll be nice having a brother. How am I supposed to learn here though? Without Hogwarts? And what the _hell_ did the Sorting Hat mean about 'a home' when I'm not even there! Did it not know? I guess I have a home now, though it seems odd. Going to take some getting used to. And Mum and Dad...I want to like them, I really do, but it seems so impossible right now. I don't know if I can handle all of this. _At that moment I heard the door open, and looked up to see Mum walking in. I stood, suddenly very self conscious about my toweled appearance.

"Good morning, Grace. How are you this morning?"Behind Mum followed two Unseelie, who reminded me of the ones I had woken up to.

"I'm fine, Mum. I'm confused though...I don't really know what to do right now. I haven't got any clothes, and Im here instead of at Hogwarts, and all of a sudden I'm _royalty_, and I know it's supposed to be every girls dream to be a princess, but I just want to normal. I don't know how to do the bows, or the talking, or the diplomacy. I don't know anything about Court or the Unseelie, or even a lot about what I _am_." She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Let's deal with the clothes first, and then I'll explain to you everything else to the best of my ability." She turned and addressed the two men standing behind her. "Please, wait here while Grace and I go into the dressing room."She then nodded to me and gestured for me to follow her into the room with all of the wardrobes in it.

"Sit down, dear." I watched her open a cupboard and admired how gracefully she moved. She was dressed in a deep blue gown that accented her silver hair perfectly.

"Now, as for Hogwarts, I will be contacting your Head Of House. Yes, I do know the system there, it seemed prudent to know about it since I was very aware my daughter would be attending there." I was touched, really, that she cared enough about me to check out the school that I would be going to. _Well, that doesn't make up for all of it. Though I suppose, she did her best since she legally couldn't keep me._She handed me underclothes and turned around again, quickly I slipped them on while she was still turned around. I still hand Ace's cloak clutched in my hands.

"We will discuss with you Head of House what has happened, what you are, and then we will go from there when deciding your education path. You will of course have to take History classes, Potions, a Physical Defense Class, Politics, and more. You will have private tutors for all of your classes, and you will remain here at the castle. No one will expect you to know everything about Unseelie Court behavior, so you needn't worry about that. I'll teach you the basics, and then we'll go from there." She looked at me, and noting the cloak smiled slightly.

"How do you like you brother?" She asked me, gesturing for me to stand up.

"He's seems nice. He gave me his cloak, you see, because I was chilled." I found myself surprised that I could so easily talk to her about thins. I felt safe with her, I felt like I belonged. _Is this another People thing?_ I wondered silently.

"Arms up." i complied and she slipped a shift over my head, which was quickly followed by an under dress, which was followed by a complicated set of petti coats, which was the followed by a dress.

"Do I really have to wear all of this?" I asked, disgruntled, wiggling in the fabric.

"It's really not all that bad. You'll find you can still move freely. Fae fabric is different then mortal fabric."

"Oh." I tired to look in a mirror, and she stopped me.

"No, don't look now." She scolded," Let me do you hair first, and _then_ you can look." She unwrapped my still wet hair and tutted.

"You really have no idea how to take care of this, do you? Well, I don't expect you to, really, and you have a done a commendable job with it so far given your experience with it." She whispered something and I felt a warm breeze as my hair dried instantly.

"We also have different magic, which is why you can't remain at Hogwarts. At least not permanently, maybe for a short period." She mused, trailing of into a thoughtful state. _Is there some way that I could go back? I want to go back. _"Maybe we could even have your brother accompany you. It would do him good, to get out of the Court and see some of the world. I'm sure there are some valuable things that he could learn at that school of yours." _That would be wonderful, if Ace could come back with me. Would he get sorted, I wonder?_ Mum was pulling, braiding and twisting my hair. Finally she was finished and she sat me in front of a mirror at a desk.

I looked at myself and saw my eyes widen in surprise. I looked...beautiful. My dress was deep purple with gray accents, perfectly matching the red cloak. It was fitting in at the waist and flared out slightly at the hips. It looked formal, but casual at the same time. Perfect for daily princess wear. My hair was braided intricately on top of my head, with two small piece framing my face. Mum carefully placed a dab of blush on my cheeks, and a spot of lip coloring. My eyes didn't need any accenting, as I realized that had changed to a striking purple color, framed by naturally thick eye lashes.

"Wow, Mum. Thanks. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this by myself every morning." She smiled at me through the mirror, a hand on my shoulder.

"You won't have to. I'll come in and help you for the next couple of days, and then you'll be given a servant to assist you."

"A servant? I don't need a servant. I can do just fine own my own, Mum, honest." I said, shocked.

"Dear, you are a princess. It is to be expected that you will have servants. One for your clothing, one to keep your rooms neat and clean, and one to bring you whatever you need, should you need anything you do not have. You will also have guards, two of whom I'm sure you already saw tis morning." I scowled, _I don't want people serving me. It'll be...weird._

"I kicked them out." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I saw that. You will have two guards standing outside your door at all times, as well as two inside. I will arrange something to give you more privacy, I'm sure it must have been quite a shock to wake up and see them standing in front of your doors. At all times you will be accompanied by at least one guard. Last night, Acerydd figured you would be shocked enough by being here without having any guards, and so we made and exception."

"I can take care of myself, Mum." She raised an eyebrow at me, "Honest."

"I'm sure. None the less, you will have them. Now," She handed me a pair of silk slippers, " If you will come with me, I will introduce you to your day guard and we will go find your brother. He will be showing you around today. To help familiarize you with the palace."

I put on the slippers and followed her out, feeling very regal in my new dress. _Mum was right when she said that these are easy to move in. They don't feel constricting at all._

We left the bedroom -_my _bedroom- and Mum approached the Guard on the left, the one with the blue eyes.

"Gracilella, this is Abagebe_, _your Guard. Abagebe, this is my daughter, Princess Gracilella-regi." Abagebe nodded at me, and bowed deeply. I looked at Mum and bowed in return. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gracilella, we do not bow to our Guards. They bow to us. We hold rank. When greeting a Guard you wave like this," She showed me a sweeping gesture with her hand and I copied her, "Exactly. Very good, Grace."

"Abagebe, please escort Gracilella to the main hall where Acerydd is waiting for her."

"As you command, your Heigness."Abagebe (whom I have now decided to call Aba) walked forward, beckoning to me.

"This way, Gracilella-regi." I followed him looking back and giving a small wave to Mum.

"You can call me Grace, if you'd like." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It would not be proper, Gracilella-regi."

"Please? This is all so...new, and weird, and...can you please call me Grace?" He looked at me again, pausing in his footsteps.

"Very well, Grace."

We travelled the rest of the way in silence. I looked around me, noting how the entire place seemed to be lined in the same black marble. There were tapestries lining the walls, and still paintings. Statues stood against corners and Guards stood at the entrance to some of the rooms that we passed.I clutched the cloak tighter around me and felt my wings tremble slightly, nervously. _Merlin, Grace, chill. Your fine._ I stilled the shaking wings and brought my head up._ I'm royalty. Not some little shaking kitten._It was still hard to comprehend, this whole royalty thing. I pondered the thought as we continued to walk through the corridors.

"Your brother, Grace." Abe announced as he opened door to reveal Ace.

He smiled with genuine warmth when he saw me entering the room.

"Ah, Grace! How did you sleep?" without waiting for me to answer, he continued. "I'm going to give you a sort of tour today, of the palace and I might be able to take you out of the palace as well depending on different circumstances."

"Ok. I slept wonderfully, and Mother came in a saw me this explained some things to me, and answered some of my questions. I still feel...out of place though." I told him, floundering for the right words. He looked at me sympathetically.

"It will certainly take a while for you to get used to all of this, but I would like you to know that we are fully supportive of you and you can always come to me with questions, concerns, or even if you just want to talk. Oh, and by the way, Grace, you look lovely today. Fit to be a Princess." He ended with a wink.

"Yeah. A Princess." I replied quietly, smiling.

"Now, follow me. I'll explain everything on our way." I nodded and followed him, staying a half step behind so I wouldn't go in the wrong direction. Aba followed a short distance behind me.

"So, as you now know you are the Crown Princess of the Unseelie Court. You status gives you rule over goblins, dark elfs, high elfs, pixies- horrid little creatures" he broke off with a grimace, and the continued" fairies, brownies, the were, selkies, and ranks you in high status with the Sea People- undines, mer people, and the like, and with the Seelie. However," He continued, with a glance at me, " you should not take advantage of your position. It is rude. But neither should you let other walk all over you, or let them forget who you are."

I absorbed all of this in silence, storing it away for further analysis.

"Ace, Mother said something about Unseelie Court behavior. What did she mean?"

"Mother was probably referencing to the proper bows, proper ways of speaking, and other etiquette that is expected of someone that holds the rank of royalty. Now, Grace, this is entrance to the royal wing." He gestured to a large arc way that led to a long, guarded hallway. "There are other entrances to it as well, such as the one you took to come to me this morning, but this is the main. That," he said, pointing to another archway, "is the corridor leading to the rooms or the royal scribes, book keepers, etc. The palace servants reside in a lower level of the palace and have passage ways that honey comb the palace for quick and easy transportation. Now, if you'll follow me, I will take you to a place you will love." I raised my eyebrows at his statement, but followed none the less. He led me through the royal wing, and opened a door with a whispered password. I gasped as he gestured for me to enter.

The door led outside, to a beautiful garden. Plumeria's lotuses, poppies, passion flowers, dahlias, pink lady slippers, lycortis', and epiphylum were arranged beautifully in clusters. Cherry blossom tree's, apple trees, and even weeping willows created a magical place of solitude. I glimpsed a small, flowing brook, and a bench that sat among an assortment of roses. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"It's just on of the many royal gardens. I personally, am not very into flowers and the like, and neither is Father. Mother told me to show you this garden, and to inform you that it is yours." _Mine? This...this is mine?_

"Um..thank you. It's, wonderful. Really. I don't know what to say." I looked over at my brother, bewildered. He grinned.

"Well, the password to get in is, 'Lrystifth', remeber it and you can enter whenever you want to. Now, let's move on. I want you to meet some of my friends." With that he turned around and exited. i looked behind me mournfully, not wanting to leave the garden. I sighed and followed my brother, after a moment.

_Maybe there will be someone my age there. I don't _need_ friends, but it would be nice to meet someone, I suppose._

"I don't have any friends you age, Grace." He told me, squashing my hopes. _Oh, well. I guess didn't really expect any different._ "Actually, most of my friends are a good deal older then you. And myself also. As I said before, the People do not have children very often and so our parents were very lucky to have the both of us." I nodded in understanding.

It was another hour before we actually made our way back to the dining hall to meet Ace's friends. He showed me more of the gardens, a calling room, the royal waiting room, and the library.

Once again we sat at one of the lower tables with a group of People. It took me a moment to arrange my skirts, and everyone rose as Ace and I sat.

"Please, sit." Ace said in an authoritative voice. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled lightly.

"Abel, Braftice, Crafe, and Gabe, please meet my sister, Gracilella-regi. Or, as she prefers to be called, Grace." He introduced, nodding to each of us in turn.

"Charmed." I told them, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, Grace." intoned Abel. The others followed with similar greetings. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. _Blah. I don't like meeting people._ I sighed gratefully when Ace took up a conversation with the four. I ate my lunch in silence, contemplating that I had learned. Sometime later my brother addressed me.

"Gracilella, Mother told me to return you to her around this time. She spoke about meeting with a Professor Snape." I took a deep breath and nodded as my stomach dropped into my pretty little princess slippers. _Great._


End file.
